Family Ties
by Wolfinson
Summary: Been a long time since I've written on this. Now that I have the time I plan on updating again.
1. Morning already?

"Rachael, wake up." A voice called out to me.

"Rachael, you need to wake up," the voice said again. My foggy, half-asleep mind refused to open my eyes and instead rolled over.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled into the pillow, "I was up at four this morning." A sigh then pressure left the bed. I smiled sleepily, thinking I had won, but suddenly I was torn from my much wanted slumber and thrown back into the conscious realm by a dose of ice water. I jumped up, nearly slammed my head on the ceiling of the cubby-bed, fell out with blankets wrapped around me, and after being nearly smothered by the avalanche of cloth and pillows, stood up with a soaked comforter and a sour face. I turned and look at a laughing older brother of mine.

"Bryan…" I practically growled. He stopped laughing and let out a small squeak as an angry sister tackled him to the ground.

"No! Wet blankets! AAHH! It BURNS!" he screamed in mock-terror.

"It serves you right," I mumbled as I got up, "plus, you need a bath."

"So do you," he moaned as he too rose from the floor.

"Correction, I have already received my morning bath, courtesy of a plastic cup." He made a dismissive noise then walked out of my room. I grabbed a towel from my shower the other night, dried off, dressed and dragged my wet blankets to the laundry room. When it was time to pack, I put my clothes in my suitcase; my mom helped me by folding. I noticed something odd; my mother was never an overly cheery person but something about her seemed off.

"Mom, you're acting like I'll never come back." I mumbled as I put a shirt in.

"What on earth do you mean?" she asked, choosing to look at a particularly interesting stain on my jeans before mumbling she'd have to buy me more.

"You've been melancholy since I told you I was going."

"Ridiculous, I know you're coming back," She said nothing more, but continued to fold, finalizing the conversation.

An awkward silence hung in the air till the packing finished. After that, mother only spoke to tell me that breakfast had been prepared and that she had called a taxi to take me to the airport.

An hour later the taxi arrived. Climbing inside, I looked back at my family. Smiling, I waved at them as the taxi drove off, shouted bye to both of family members out of the back window, then turned back around to sit down in the seat. A last second glance out the back window though showed both people stop waving and my mom bowed her head- was she…crying?

_'How strange…'_ I thought to myself, _'now I feel like I'm riding away in a hearse rather than a taxi. Goodness gracious! I'm only going to be gone for a week!'_

Still though, my stomach churned uncomfortably as I gazed out the window. It took me a moment of awkward silence to notice the taxi driver looking at me expectantly through his rear view. I smiled, and then realized he asked me a question.

"So," he started over, "why are you going to the airport?"

"I'm going to England for a school trip." He let out a small whistle before he made the next turn.

"You look like you ain't been sleeping too well. The trip got you hyped up?"

"I guess so" I lied, wanting the conversation to end. He took the answer as is but suddenly stiffened up when he made to speak again and slammed into a light pole. My face planted itself into the back of the driver's seat. The seatbelt nearly strangled me before my body bounced back.

"Holy shit…what happened?" I asked, holding my head in an attempt to get the stinging to go away. It was then I heard the crunch of glass and the faint smell of blood; upon closer examination there was glass covering the backseat, I had cut my head from the pieces in my hair, and the driver was… I fell out of the car to puke on the concrete.

_**"Are you sure it was a dog, mister?"**_ I heard a voice ask. I looked up to see no one around me. By this time I was worrying about the possibility that I had a concussion… Now I'm hearing voices!

_**"Miss, I'm positive that I saw, no, hit a dog."**_The driver's voice floated in the air. I finished pulling myself out of the taxi and cried out as an image played painfully across my vision, forcing my eyes closed to view it.

_**As I observed my surroundings, brushed my long dark hair out of my face- Some trees, skid marks on the street, a severely bent stop sign along with the cab, a dog lying on the ground...**_

"What's going on?" I moaned, my lungs burning as if I had suddenly ran for miles.

_**I did a double take to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, a large black dog was on the ground about three or four feet away from my current position; it's coat was slightly shaggy but still looked as if it was well taken care of and it has long, floppy ears.**_

I drug myself from the wreckage, confused as to why I couldn't smell gasoline or blood any longer. I shut my eyes again and cried out in pain as another scene played in my head. Light headed and nauseous I watched anyway.

_**"Oh, wow," I whisper. At that moment, the dog opened his eyes and stood as if he hadn't been hit by a car in the first place. Upon closer examination the dog appeared to be "middle aged", no damage whatsoever, and silver cross dangled from a gold chain around his neck.**_

_**"That's a pretty necklace ya got there boy." I complimented. The dog bowed his head.**_

_**"Thank you," he replied in a deep male voice, "my master gave it to me."**_

As soon as the word "master" exited his lips, I screamed to no one, feeling as if I were on fire and wondering in my pain-fogged mind if I was dead and this was a form of punishment I was experiencing. My eyes opened on their own accord and I looked up to see the dog standing just out of reach of my outstretched hand. Tears rolled down my face as I stared at this creature before me.

Not two, but six eyes stared down at me pityingly. Seeing this I tried to scream but the sound quickly fled me and left me unable to breathe. My head felt as if it were going to explode.

"What….go..g…on?" I forced out, unable to even form a complete sentence.

The _"_dog" stepped forward, radiating in what my pain-riddled mind registered as familiarity.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the same deep voice floated down to me. I lifted my hand to reach out to him and he shifted, his necklace glinting in the light. Suddenly the light increased till it filled my vision- turning everything around white.

I awoke to someone shaking me.

Opening my eyes I saw my best friend, Jeff, shaking my shoulder with a worried expression on his face.

"Rachael, are you alright? You were shaking very violently and mumbling under your breath. Well, that is until you screamed suddenly." He asked my half-awake form.

"Yeah, I was just having a nightmare." Disturbed from my dream, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Looking around I noticed something...

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"...when did we get on the plane?"


	2. I'm WHERE!

**Everyone knows that I don't own Hellsing. I mean, come on people!**

I'm sooooo sorry that this is late! I'm still beating myself up for this, so no flames please!

* * *

He was taken back slightly but recovered just as quickly.

"You don't remember?" he asked. A head shake indicated no.

"No, that's why I'm asking." I said now fully awake.

"You came to the airport in a taxi; the driver said that you fell asleep on the way here," he explained. "When we woke you up, you acted like yourself... Are you sure you're okay?" He looked worried again. I nodded. An observation of my surroundings showed that they were nice...too nice. Then it dawned on me.

"WE'RE FLYING FIRST CLASS!?" There were couches, a T.V. with a PS2 hooked up to it and two DDR mats; a food and drink bar was positioned off to one side. A smooth legato voice floated into the adjacent room. The normal oppression was being drowned out by the massive amount of electronics in front of me. I was in Gamer Heaven.

"Actually Rachael, we're flying in a private plane; courtesy of my parents." The voice originated from a blond boy sitting in a chair near the rear of the room. He stood up and as he strode through the group everyone noticed that his height reached about six-two; his hair up in a pony tail. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I recognized him...

"Brandon!" I screamed while running over to him. Trying to speak to him failed; the words come out as gibberish for anyone standing nearby. He laughed, hugged me, and pushed my shoulders back so that he could get a better look. The smile on his face never left.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...wait up. Could you repeat that again?" he asked as calm as I remembered. I took a deep breath to get my mind straight before trying again.

"How are you? How's things been going? And..." I smacked him on the back of the head, a few girls gasped and guys 'oohed' "where the hell were you?! Why did you move without telling me?!"

He blinked a few times before laughing again, it was deep and stirred up old memories. "Boy, you haven't changed, have you?," he rubbed the growing bump on his head, "First things first though. Other than a headache, I'm doing fine. Yes, unfortunately, I moved and I'm sorry for not telling you. My parents have me going to a weird school that keeps giving me homework so I don't have any time for friends."

A girl walked up to us. Her black hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly; however the slightly accusing glare did not. She lifted a bangled hand and pointed a pink-polished nail at me.

"You know him? How?" Jealousy swam just underneath the surface of her tone. Brandon ignored it though and happily answered with a polite tone that practically said 'Go Away.'

"Why, I've known Rachael for years now. I used to go to junior high with her. Isn't that right?" he smiled. Me, on the other hand, just wanted to shrink and disappear from all the staring that we had attracted. Brandon puts an arm around me almost protectively. The guys seemed to back down a little, but the girls didn't for the most part; oh, they left us alone, but they wouldn't leave ME alone once I was away from Brandon.

Thankfully, I was steered away from the dissolving group and moved to a chair beside the one he had occupied earlier. When we began chatting about our lives, the world around us seemed to just fade away. For a while it was just us and it felt nice to talk to my old friend again.

Then Brandon was invited to play DDR. When he went to play, I suddenly felt once again alienated by my other classmates. It was normal but I didn't let it show that I was bothered. One way or another, I was going to enjoy my trip. After fifteen minutes of non-stop DDR matches, Brandon came to snag a glass of ice tea then retire to a chair. Everyone else is either playing still or just chatting. I sighed and looked out the window. Suddenly, a shape moved out of the corner of my eye. Naturally I turned to look at the spot. Sitting in a corner was a man with late-Victorian attire. He had short, black hair, a red trench coat that seemed to nearly reach the floor even while sitting down, a white shirt with a large red bow, and a really, REALLY big brimmed hat that covered his face. A pair of black pants and boots completed the look. He was not bad looking but he was too out of place. Something didn't seem right.

"Excuse me sir, but are you a chaperon?" His attention fell upon me and drenched me in that ice-water feeling. A pair of orange-lens sunglasses covered his eyes but for some reason, it felt like it was a good thing that they were covered. He had very pale skin with pinkish lips. He wore gloves indistinguishable designs decorating them. He didn't speak, but the overall feeling he radiated was very ominous almost as if he was a bringer of death or something. Little did I know how correct that comparison would be...

_'So strange... Why does he feel familiar?'_

Brandon called me. I blinked, realized with amazement that I was staring out the window, then acknowledged my old friend.

"What is it?"

"You coming or what?" He asked apparently just finishing a few games of Dance Dance Revolution which I could not fathom how anyone could play in a plane. I kindly declined using the excuse of physical fatigue. His smile never wavered, nor his breathing.

"Of course. We have some rooms in the back. Give me a moment and I'll show you them." I nodded and moved to the door at the back of the room. Brandon showed up after a minute with a few other people. When he opened the door, he told the five of us that he took the liberty of giving all sixteen passengers, excluding himself, a room. After a moment, he turned to lead us to our assigned rooms. I was shared a room with only one person at that moment. _At least she tolerates me a bit more than the others do,_ I thought wearily.

My bag sat beside one of the five military cots in the room. The girl, Susan I think, commented on how odd the plane was.

"Maybe it was originally used for something else?" I suggested. She thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Still though, if your friend is so rich...why do we have to sleep on cots?" she wondered aloud. True it was strange that we were using cots instead of beds, but logic would tell that with the number of passengers and the size of the room there would be no room for five normal beds. Still though, it was very odd that the cots were bolted to the floor...

"I don't know Susan, but I'm too tired to really care at the moment." I muttered as I settled into bed. Susan whispered good night to me before turning out the lights and climbing into bed herself. The thought of how nice she was left a smile on my face as sleep overtook me.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Again, I'm sorry that this is late but I have been busy for the summer. Oh, any spelling/grammar mistakes that you see, please tell me!

EDIT: I didn't like how this chapter turned out, so it has been modified a little bit.


	3. Surprised?

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late chappie! I read through this a few days ago and HAD to edit what I had posted down before. So, forgive me and enjoy this extra long and detailed chapter! Oh, and GORE WARNING!_

_-Wolfinson_

* * *

I woke up with a start, heart beating fast and the nightmare I had quickly faded. The LCD clock on my wrist read 00.00 _It reads midnight but it felt like two hours...even with the time change..._

"Oh, duh…." I whispered, lightly smacking my head. I looked around to see that there were the other four girls in their respected cots; each one looked peaceful, especially Susan, and I was suddenly glad that I didn't wake them. Suddenly, something moved within the range of my peripheral vision. Still half asleep, I simply moved to get comfortable to attempt at sleep again. Something moved again, this time making a bit of noise. The synapse barely connected when I sat up in annoyance. The shape was more humanoid than before.

_'What the hell?'_ I think as the veil of sleep finally falls off. The shape moved forward slightly then stopped, almost as if it just noticed that I was watching it; it waited a few seconds before advancing again. At this point, I'm squinting to see in the darkness, but scoot backwards as my imagination sends shivers down my spine. As the 'person' edges closer, I'm covered in that ice-water feeling of fear again. Suddenly two red, glowing eyes open on the shadow and one sentence came to mind.

**Please let this be a nightmare...****_  
_**

Unable to move, body frozen to the spot on the bed, the blankets were ropes holding me down. The shadow undulated across the room, gradually closing the distance between the beds and it. _'Oh my god. I'm going to be eaten!'_ I think selfishly and the shape, seeming to read my mind, stops. Its voice resonates low, legato, and deadly serious.

"My dear Rachael, I'm not going to eat you." It sounds almost convincing...almost. My whole body started to shake. The shape, apparently finding something amusing, laughs as it leans closer to the beds. A glimpse of a pale cheek presents itself.

"My dear Rachael," it chuckles, before quickly becomes serious, "like I said, I won't eat you." Before I can do anything, shadows engulf it, causing it to disappear from my sight. I look around and don't see it. I felt a hand slide over my mouth and an arm wrap around my stomach. I felt it's breath on the side of my neck; a hot, disgusting feeling. I struggled for a moment then got an idea. I slammed my head backwards while managing to bite the hand over my mouth instead of my tongue at the same time; it was painful but effective. The creature grunted slightly, spun me around, slapped my face. Teeth loosened and I unwillingly opened my mouth. A second later my body flew across the room then slam into the door, back painfully connecting with the doorknob. My body slid down to the floor, toppling my suitcases. Struggling to remain conscious, whilst suffering from a newly formed head and backache, I looked out the window; the sky was dark as rain gently fell in silver drops. Unable to hear my surroundings, I shook my head slightly to get the ringing in my ears to calm. The howling of the wind pierced the air and thunder rolled. Lightning flashed, allowing me to discern my attacker's horrifying identity.

_'This is a nightmare...'_ My brain refused to accept that the ghoulish creature in front of me had the same face as my old friend. _'This has to be a nightmare...a terrifyingly vivid nightmare."_

"Oh my god..." A ghastly grin deformed the demon's face.

"Not even close my dear Rachael," he verbalized with such a condescending tone it sounded almost as if he were speaking to a child, "instead I have had one of the greatest things happen to me. I have become a nosferatu...a vampire." He let the word sink in before continuing, "A perfect creature born through modern technology. But there is one downside. To stay this way, I'm afraid my dear Rachael, I must kill you."

My eyes filled with tears. "B-but you s-said that you wouldn't eat m-me." I forced out. Maniacal laughter filled the room, grating my ears. _How is no one waking up? _I wondered.

"So I did. I said I wasn't going to eat you Rachael, but you never thought that maybe, just _maybe_, I was going to kill you. We haven't spoken since junior high, I act completely different than I did before, I even dressed differently! My god Rachael, the cots were bolted to the floor! And yet you trusted me..." He mocked.

"YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" I screamed at him, suddenly enraged. His face became serious, deadly serious.

"Correct terminology Rachael. I _was_ your friend... now I'm _better_ than you and you have to DIE peasant!" He lunged at me.

* * *

**"Hey Rachael! I brought my lunch today!" I looked up to see Brandon walking over to my isolated table. He waved a brown paper bag in the air and it completely contrasted with his outfit. He wore almost formal attire with a black dress shirt and pants. But what made it almost formal were the worn and dirty used-to-be-blue converse covered in dirt and grass stains. The shoe laces used to be white along with the rubber on the shoes but that was a while ago. I laughed and waved at him. I had no lunch that day because I ran out of money again. Brandon, feeling sorry for me, magically produced a pudding, spoon and napkin out of his sack lunch and I smiled gratefully when they were sat in front of me.**

**"Thanks Brandon. Bryan refused to make me a lunch again so I have no food. What do you have for a sandwich?" I asked while peering at the brown bag. I opened the pudding and and happily licked the wrapper. Brandon laughed when I smiled.  
**

**"Your teeth are brown. And it's salami today, sorry." He said as he pulled out the sandwich.**

**"Aw man.."  
**

**I sat for a moment before asking the question that had been on my mind. "If you're rich and everything, why don't you have...oh I don't know...a full course meal or something?" He laughed and motioned for me to lean in.  
**

** "Why don't you learn to make your own lunch?" He teased but changed the subject when a foot connected with his shin. He grunted painfully before continuing, "Want to know why I don't have a fancy lunch? It's because people look at me weird as it is. Having a full course meal with the school's proclaimed vampire...yeah, talk about blending in well. Oh look! I have an extra sandwich! It's PB and J and it comes with a note too." He passes the said food to me then looked at the note. He chuckled before passing it too. I read the piece of paper with a growing smile. I crumpled up the note after memorizing what it said.  
**

**_Brandon,_**

**_Give this sandwich to your friend at lunch. I figure that the food there is not healthy enough._**

**_- Mom._**

**"Tell your Mom that she rocks." I said with a mouthful of sandwich. He smiled and nodded. We continued to eat and chat until the end of lunch.**

* * *

Eyes blurry with tears, I shot up to grab the door handle. Unfortunately, before I could even turn the knob, a hand placed itself firmly on the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brandon asked politely and I force back a mangled sob. _'He was taking his time! That THING wants me to suffer!'_ Bitter thoughts for an old friend. My blood boiled suddenly, and I managed to turn around when I felt the vampire lean in and, acting on impulse my fingers met his eyes. The monster stumbled backwards with his hands over his eyes while sending cuss words left and right. There was a splash each time he stepped, making me realize that the other girls were dead. He had killed them in their sleep.

I wrenched the door open, slammed it behind me and saw the carnage through the open door at the end of the hall. My hands moved immediately when the disgustingly warm metallic smell slammed into my face. My mouth covered, I moved forward into the chaotic "party room". The DDR demo played on the cracked screen of the overturned TV. Blood pooled in the center of the room and a barely distinguishable body laid in the puddle. Corpses littered the area. Blood splattered across the entire room: ran down the walls, dripped from the ceiling, before inevitably finding its way onto the floor. Broken glass sprinkled the floor like morbid pixie dust accompanied by with bits and pieces of people and other debris.

_How did I not hear this?!_

I heard a squelching noise; there were a few students _eating_ another student. My stomach churned with disgust as it sent bile to my mouth and caused an involuntarily gag to escape my throat. The former students turned and gazed upon me with dead, hungry eyes. For some morbidly funny moment, I grimaced when I thought of Resident Evil. Suddenly, one of the zombie students took advantage of my immobility to quickly stood up and jumped at me, mouth open. Covering my eyes, I let out a high pitched scream. I heard gunfire and felt the splat of blood on my arms, face, and legs. I felt a chunk of something rotted land in my mouth and nearly lost my stomach contents. Gagging once again, I opened my eyes and immediately spat out the something. Whatever it was landed in a puddle of blood.

Standing before me is the zombie...or what was left of it... the entire top half of the thing had disappeared and the legs were left still standing there. The severed limbs suddenly disintegrated into a pile of ash. I once again forced the bile back into my stomach, felt the burning sensation of hydrochloric acid in my throat. I looked up in time to see the rest of the zombies moving away from the body they were feasting on moments ago. Hot tears began to spill down my face when I recognized Jeff's half eaten face. I moved as quickly as I could to the opposite wall of the slowly moving students and hear above the groaning a smooth legato voice getting closer to the door. He had gotten out. The groans behind him indicated that the other students weren't as dead as I thought....and I could bet that they were hungry.

"Rachael, oh Rachael...Where are you? You took my sight away Rachael. You hurt me Rachael. Now I'm definitely going to kill you, you little BITCH."

The zombies got closer when more gunfire sounded from outside the plane. I avoided the creatures as the zombies dropped like stones, either having no head or a hole in the chest. I screamed when one of the thing grabbed my ankle. Unfortunately, just as I kick the thing and more blood splattered on me I once again barely hold down my stomach. Suddenly, a pale hand appeared on the door frame. Brandon's head became visible.

"Rachael, was that gunfire I heard? That couldn't have been you, now could it? I don't think so. Just don't move so I can find you." His head turned to the opposite direction of me and I made a break for the door of the plane. I accidentally hemoplaned and nearly over an arm, kicked another half zombie in the face and watched the head fly off, and barely caught myself on the door handle. Using most of my strength I pushed the handle down. The door flew open when the wind from the storm outside grabbed a hold of it. A twelve foot drop straight down greeted me. Feeling a sickening sense of despair in the pit of my stomach I spun around to see Brandon shuffling towards me, a small smile on his face. I glanced at the blood stained curtain that separated the cockpit from the "party room" out of the corner of my eye. Being the as quiet as humanly possible, I sneaked through it. I found the emergency button and pushed it, relief flooding me along with dread as air slide deployed in the noise of the storm.

_'Oh, I hope the wind doesn't rip it off until I get outside!'_ I prayed and turned around quickly. I screamed out loud when Brandon was almost literally in my face. He grinned evilly and opened his eyes to reveal uninjured red orbs.

"Peek-a-boo!" He cackled. As instinct takes over, my fingers curled into a tight ball at my side before connecting with his face. I felt his nose break under the force of my knuckles along with the spurt of the surprisingly warm blood spill onto my hand. I pulled my fist back with a disgusted face as Brandon wailed, hands clasped over his face. He dropped a hand as he glares at me after setting his nose with a sickening crack.

"Now you lost the privilege to die quickly!" He roared, "This is going to be the most painful thing you have ever felt!" Once again, he launched himself at me. I barely dodged, had to jump over a pilot's seat, and cried out in pain as Brandon tore into my right arm before I hit the floor. I put my left hand on the bleeding wound, unable to realize just how big the injury was until my fingers slipped inside a cut.

_'He tore freaking a chunk out of me!'_ my mind screamed as I rolled out of the way of another attack, only to have my left leg dug into. The wound, fortunately, did not hurt as badly as my arm. I managed to ignore the pain as my ass scrambled backward. Managing to stagger out of the cockpit before the vampire reorientated, my face lit up as I saw that the slide was still attached to the plane. I actually dodged the next attack from Brandon along with another grab at my ankles from the stubborn zombie, heard metal tear right behind me as I jumped out of the plane and onto the slide. As I reached the bottom and slid off, the emergency slide ripped free from the side of the plane by the largest gust of wind ever experienced in my life. I fell to the ground from the gust and caught a peek as some of the blood flowing out of my arm was carried away by the wind. It was unsettling. My black bangs plastered to my face and the rest of my long hair stuck to my back as the subzero water attacked me.

I felt as if all hope was lost when Brandon jumped out of the plane, landed on the ground, and stood up as if the fall was twelve inches instead of twelve feet. Brandon looked at me. He advanced toward me like he did that day at lunch. As he approached me, he held an expression of worry.

"Rachael, are you alright?! What happened!?" He said with concern in his voice. For a fleeting moment, I almost believed it is him...but only for that moment. I reached out to him, but the pain seared my arm, causing me to snap out of the daze. The rain continued to pound as Brandon easily covered the distance between my drenched and torn body and his merely soaked one. A giant, almost jack-o-lantern-ish, smile stretched across the monster's face.

"Time's up Rachael." He mocked but his demeanor changed when a large black dog appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Brandon screeched in pain as the dog rend his flesh. I gaped for a moment before forcing myself to stand up with what little strength I had and stumbled over to the bottom of the plane, stopping in between the wings and out of the rain. Once my body felt that water was no longer pounding my skin, I started to shiver violently. Another scream rang out in the storm. I looked over to the wrestling match between the black dog and my former friend, noticing that the latter of the two was losing badly and watch in horror as blood pooled out from them. Brandon screamed as the dog tore off his right arm and sprayed blood into the rain and wind. The legs were next to go with the appearance of a wolf tearing a rabbit apart.

The fight happening a few feet away was mesmerizing. After what seemed like an hour of struggling, the dog managed to get to Brandon's neck and bit viciously, if not hungrily, into it. A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder later, Brandon laid dead in a pool of his own blood. The dog, on the other hand, seemed to have nothing wrong with it...except that it had six eyes...and a cross around its neck. My face paled as the dog trotted happily over to me, acting like it didn't just kill my friend-turned-enemy just moments ago. My eye twitched as the dog sat in front of me, blood dripping down from its mouth. Unsure what to do, I reached out to it.

"Eh heh...nice doggy...good doggy..." I mumbled as I patted its head with a shaking hand. Its eyes closed as it pushed its head into my hand.

_'Weird...it's acting almost like a normal dog...almost'_ Smiling at this action and without thinking I rubbed the bottom of its mouth, getting blood all over my hand. My stomach churned when I felt a chunk of flesh fall into the palm of my hand. I pulled my hand away immediately. Grimacing, I stumbled over to the sheet of rain and washed my hand off in the wall of water...and finally emptied my stomach. I sat on my knees for a moment as I leaned against the landing gear, let my stomach settle, my head clear, and the nasty taste to leave my mouth. Still, it was better than the taste I received earlier. A gun clicked and an amused chuckle sounded from behind me. I slowly pivoted my head around expecting to see a person standing behind me. The only thing I saw is the demon dog wagging his tail.

I wanted to move from my spot practically in the rain but was unable to do so. The blood loss was too much combined with pain. A comforting darkness enveloped me.

* * *

HELLO! This is Wolfinson! How did you enjoy your chapter? Well, review and tell me about it. Oh, and I once again apologize for the late update! But what I lacked in tardiness I made up with making this chapter longer and more..detailed? Well, whatever you want to call it, it's done.

Oh, for those wondering what hemoplaning is:

Think hydroplaning but instead of water, it's blood.

Undulated is a funny word meaning to move with a wavelike motion.

EDIT (again!) I'm changing the tense and adding/taking/changing things again. Bare with me! I took out a fairly large piece of this chapter since I realized it had no relevance to the story at the time. Maybe something similar will appear later, but I can't promise anything.


	4. Immunity to the spell

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever in updating! It's my second trimester in high school and it's been killing me. Plus, writer's block had loomed over my head like a __very bad omen. Oh, and I fixed this chapter so it is slightly longer and probably explains a little more....  
_

----Chapter Four----

FLASHBACK:

* * *

"Hey Rachael, look at this," a large book dropped on top of the table that I was working at, causing me to jump slightly. Cursing silently, I looked up at the person responsible for startling me. Brandon stood on the other end of the furniture, smiling in a way that had most girls melting in their spots. Being immune to the spell, I smiled before glancing back down at the piece of literature. The book was fairly large, bound in scarlet leather with ancient yellow pages. Engraved in the cover was a pentagram that covered most of the front, the lines gleaming silver in the fluorescent lighting. Mesmerized by the shining metal and leather surface, I gingerly ran my fingers over the front of the book, ignoring the sudden warning signals that flashed in the back of my mind.

The book's enchanting hold on me broke when the tip of my ring finger barely touched one of the edges of the pentagram. The sense of dread that filled by being nearly sent me running from the room; instead, I quickly snatched my hand away from the book. I half listened as I stared at the book with a twinge of fear but look up when something Brandon said caught my ear.

"…I've looked through it and found some surprising information. You know how my family's roots date way back in the seventeen hundreds? Well, I found mention of what I believe is your family in those yellowed sheets of chicken scratch." Brandon said. I smiled at his comment before motioning for him to continue.

"Good things I hope…" I half-joked to him, but the humor died in the air. His demeanor changed as he shook his head; his face grim. He proceeded to explain the significance of my family in his ancestors' eyes.

"Unfortunately, no….all I managed to decipher was that my ancestors believed your family tree was cursed. I can't quite tell why but it mentions the words blood, curse, and, now get this, _vampire_..." I chuckled as a way to try to lighten things up for the simple fact that I couldn't grasp what he told me. Last I had checked, my family tree had not been tampered with by vampires or anything close…well, a few druids but nothing close to vampires!

"How do we know that your ancestors weren't making this up?" I asked after a moment of silence. Brandon walked around the table and sats beside me. He looked into my eyes with such humorlessness that it scared me.

"We don't. But what I do know is that the mentioning of your family is only in there because of an early journal entry by my great-great-grandfather telling of a prophecy he heard from a gypsy in his late forties."

"Does he happen to mention what it is?"

"No, the whole thing is not in there, but it does say this little bit… One shall crave another's life when the sun goes down on royal ground and the body itself shall never die." He quoted. I traced the pentagram with my eyes, tried but failed to ignore the feeling of wrongness that hadn't left, and yet still became mesmerized once again by the edges and curves of the design.

"Anyways, the guy got so paranoid about vampires, he had this pentagram," he tapped the book with his index finger, "made from silver melted down from a cross blessed in the Vatican…along with the edges of the paper so that they don't have a chance of divulging into his secrets. But who believes in that nonsense anyways?" he finished, his trademark grin on his face. I reached out to touch the book again, but my finger pulses as my hand inched ever closer to the cover. Looking like the action had purpose, my hand pulled back. Looking up at Brandon, I smiled at his lightheartedness. He suddenly stood up and my gaze stayed on his face, a bit worried.

"Well, I must return this book back to my father's library before he finds out. Maybe I'll let you borrow it sometime?" he offered. I shook my head.

"Thanks, but no thanks Brandon. I don't want to accidentally leave it somewhere...You borrowed that from your father's library?" I lied while changing subjects. Brandon shook his head but kept that heartbreaking grin of his.

"You don't pay attention to anything, do you?" he joked while taking the book in his hands and began to leave.

"Hey, I hear the important things!" I yelled after his bouncing head. His laughter filled the room as he turned the corner.

I waited until I knew for sure that he was gone before staring at my hand. _What was that about?_**  
**

* * *

A/N: So, how's that for an update? Not too shabby I must say for a late update. Anyways, Review please! I need some more ideas... Maybe she should wake up in a hospital bed? A normal bed? Or for the Hell-of-it a coffin? Just PM me or review to let me know.

EDIT: Oookaaaay....this got a whole lot shorter, but I had to take out part of it otherwise it wouldn't have made sense. Heck, it probably still doesn't but what can I say?


End file.
